Lucy no Basuke
by o . Sora . o
Summary: "So . . . what brings Fairy Tail Academy's ace volleyball player to Teikou's basketball club?" Lucy blinked as six pairs of rainbow coloured eyes stared curiously back at her. That's when she knew the year ahead of her was gonna be a long one.  — Lucy x GoM


**Lucy no Basuke**

 _. Fairy Tail x Kuroko no Basket ._

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

 **Summary:** "So . . . what brings Fairy Tail Academy's ace volleyball player to Teikou's basketball club?" Lucy blinked as six pairs of rainbow coloured eyes stared curiously back at her. That's when she knew that the year ahead of her was gonna be a long one. — Lucy x GoM

 **Genre:** Friendship, Romance, Hurt & Comfort, Drama, Humour, Slice of Life/School Life

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer** **:** I don't own _Boku no Hero Academia_ by Kouhei Horikoshi.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

* * *

 **. Prologue .**

.

 _"_ Go, Go! Fairy Tail!"

"Come on, FTA!"

Loud cheers echoed throughout the court coupled with the squeaky sounds emitted from trainers sliding against the floor. The volleyball flew back and forth over the net, neither team seeing defeat as an option.

Thirty seconds remained, and the numbers on the scoreboard glowed bright red showing that both teams were currently tied and at match point. The cheering soon turned into a countdown, the voices of the crowd resonating and in time with the fast-beating hearts of the players on the court.

"Over here, Mira!"

"Left, to Levy!"

"Nice receive!"

The members of the Fairy Tail Academy's female volleyball team were in synch; just as they had spent hours upon hours of training for, shedding all blood, sweat and tears. This was the one match that they could not lose, as they had the school's reputation hanging for dear life on their shoulders.

A particular player dashed across the court at high speed, making sure to land a hit onto the ball at any chance she got. Her hair, tied up into a high ponytail, cascaded down her waist like a trail of gold with every movement. Her chocolate brown eyes darted from left to right, her mind slowing down with her losing of energy.

"Stay focused, Heartfilia!" The coach of the team yelled. "We need you, damn it! Don't mess this up for us!"

The yelling fell to deaf ears, as the girl was in her own world.

"Lucy, spread your wings!" The crowd supporting FTA began to chant. "Spread your wings!"

"Ten, nine, eight . . ."

Time started to slow down around her, but she still ran.

"Seven, six, five . . ."

She was drained, but poured the last amount of energy into her leap - her signature move. She flew high, almost to a height above the net, her body positioned in the perfect form to spike.

"Four, three, two . . ."

The ribbon securing her ponytail loosened and fell, leaving her golden locks to spread and float behind her as if they were the golden wings of an angel.

The ball danced in her vision, approaching closer and closer. All she had to do was hit it towards the ground on the other side of the net, like always. That's how the Fairy's Angel - ace of FTA's female volleyball team - always finished off the match.

"One . . ."

So why did the ball fly past her hand, and hit the ground on her team's side?

The whistle was blown, the crowd supporting Sabertooth High erupted in cheers, and the Angel began to fall.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Aominecchi! Midorimacchi!"

A tall, brown skinned boy and a green haired boy stopped their one-on-one and turned to see a blonde boy slowing to a jog once he entered the gym. He stopped in front of them, running a hand through his hair.

"What is it, Kise?" Aomine asked, spinning the basketball skilfully on the tip of his forefinger. Midorima adjusted his glasses as they waited for the blonde to speak.

"Sure is hot today . . ." Kise said, then cleared his throat. "Anyway, did you guys see the Fiore female volleyball championship final?"

"Between Sabertooth High and Fairy Tail Academy?" Questioned Midorima. "That outcome was quite shocking, to be honest."

Aomine raised a brow. "Huh? Didn't FTA win as usual with that ace of theirs? The 'Golden Angel' or 'Fairy's Angel', whatever."

"Didn't you watch the match? I said you should!" Kise whined. "It's a big deal!"

"Don't blame me! It was showing at the same time as the new Boku no Hero Academia episode. There was no way in hell I was missing that out."

Kise rolled his eyes. "Anyway, they lost! Can you believe that? The ace totally missed the ball at the last second."

"She wasn't synchronized with her team at all." Said Midorima. "She seemed out of it. Her zodiac sign was probably unlucky."

"It's not always about that zodiac shit, four eyes." Aomine rolled his eyes at the greenette. "Well that must've been a heavy blow on her. She had a lot of weight on her shoulders."

"For real." Kise agreed, and just then, the bell signifying the end of lunch rang.

"Ugh, I have to find Akashi and ask him to copy his history homework." Aomine sighed, dropping the basketball and went to grab his and Midorima's bags from the benches. He tossed the greenette his belonging and swung his own bag over his shoulder.

"Yay! I have English with Kurokocchi next!" Kise beamed excitedly at the thought of his monotone friend. "And maybe I can steal some snacks from Murasakibaracchi after . . ."

"He almost killedyou when you tried the last time." Aomine chuckled and began to walk out of the gym alongside Midorima. "But if he does and up killing you this time, I'm recording it!"

"Eh~?" Kise pouted as he caught up to the two. "Aominecchi, you're the worst!"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

* * *

 **Sora:** _it's been a while, hasn't it? Feels weird writing again. Well this is the prologue for the rewrite of Lucy no Basket, which I've named Lucy no Basuke instead. I felt like the other one had no plot & I was just making it up as I went along tbh. This will have more depth to it, and will have some serious/darker undertones to it. But it humour, friendship and romance will still be main genres. I'd like to know what you guys think. I'm not sure when the first chapter will be posted though. _

_Also thinking about updating my SnK fic Sudden Attraction & Fiore Academy: Lucy & The Elite Gang!, so keep a look out for those if you've been reading them._

 _See ya,_

— _Sora_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

 ** _Lucy No Basuke_ **copyright © **August 6th, 2018** by **_o . Sora o ._**

 _ **Fairy Tail**_ copyright © _**2006**_ by the amazing _**Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basket**_ copyright © **_2008_** by the amazing **_Tadatoshi Fujimaki_**

 _\- This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission -_


End file.
